


The Game for the Galaxy - Episode L: Earth Day Special

by FilmOSophie



Category: Star Wars
Genre: #happyearthday!, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23791840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FilmOSophie/pseuds/FilmOSophie
Summary: The Supreme Leader disapproves of the way General Hux treats the trees of the galaxy...
Kudos: 1





	The Game for the Galaxy - Episode L: Earth Day Special

He was just thinking that he willingly would have accepted another shot just to prolong the blessings of recovery, when his melancholic reverie was interrupted by a voice he held as insufferable as a mosquito‘s buzz:  
‘Supreme Leader!’  
‘Yes, Hux, what is it now?’  
‘The plants you ordered, sir...’  
‘Well, what about them?’  
‘They increase the humidity on the ship to a level where some of our electronic devices cannot function’  
Kylo sighed heavily.  
‘I suppose we’ll have to take them back...’  
‘Take them back?!’ reacted Hux. ‘Can’t we just throw them out?’  
Hux’s disobedience irritated the last string of patience in him. A reminder was in need:  
‘Have you no concern for the galactic warming?’ he begun his scolding.  
‘Galactic what?’  
‘Are you unaware how many planets turn into deserts nowadays? Tatooine, Jakku, Crait...’  
‘But Crait is...’  
‘Where do you think we’ll end if things go on like that?’ Kylo cut his word sharply. ‘Get the trees back, as I ordered!!!’ he growled and took his leave before Hux even got the chance to say:  
‘Yes, Supreme Leader’

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Earth Day, guys! Here are some simple tips everyone can add to their daily/yearly routine to make a small difference. A little goes a long way:  
> * Recycle♻️  
> * Accept a colleague’s ride to work and return the favor  
> * Celebrate Earth Hour www.earthhour.org  
> * Buy toothpaste without box packaging https://www.change.org/p/colgate-palmolive-why-toothpaste-comes-in-a-box  
> * &close the tap while brushing  
> * Pee under shower vimeo.com/5859442  
> * Diseminate this information  
> Let me know if you know other tips that might fit in this list and I’ll add them too🙏May the Force be with you!


End file.
